


Always found, never lost

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1





	Always found, never lost

“Sweetie, come back to bed. Whatever you’re looking for will turn up eventually.”

Bodhi smiled at his boyfriend, who was ransacking their bedroom for the fourth time that day. Cassian had been a ball of nerves, but refused to tell Bodhi what it was he’d lost. 

That was because Bodhi had found it by accident, the night before. While doing laundry, Bodhi was emptying out pockets of pants before tossing them out in the wash when he found a black velvet box. Trembling, Bodhi opened it to reveal two rings, one with his name and one with Cassian’s name inscribed on the inside. 

_ Cassian intended for propose. _

But Bodhi had found the rings. He couldn’t very well do the laundry and act like he hadn’t found them. Or could he? They were supposed to be going away over the weekend to a little cottage in the woods, and Bodhi realized that Cassian probably intended to propose then. Even if Cassian had truly lost the rings, Bodhi wouldn’t have cared if he proposed without them or even if he waited. Bodhi, occasionally wanting to cause mischief, had taken the rings and hidden them in a place where Cassian would never find them and decided to propose himself. It was a really cruel thing to do to Cassian, but in the long run, Bodhi knew Cassian would love it.

——

The night after they arrived at the cottage, Bodhi and Cassian were taking a stroll in the moonlight towards the lake. Bodhi could tell that Cassian was beyond nervous and kept squeezing his hand reassuringly, telling him that everything was fine and that everything happened for a reason. 

As they approached the dock, Cassian dropped to one knee and grabbed Bodhi’s hands.

“Bodhi Rook, there’s something I need to ask you.”

Bodhi knelt down on one knee and squeezed Cassian’s hands. 

“There’s something I need to ask you, actually.”

Cassian frowned. “But I’m already asking you.”

Bodhi reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings, opening the box to show Cassian.

“Did you lose these?” 

Cassian looked like he was going to punch Bodhi and kiss him at the same time.

“Yes! How did-“ 

Bodhi leaned forward, cutting Cassian off as he kissed his cheek. 

“Cassian Andor, I want you to know that even when you’re down and feeling lost, I vow to always find you.”


End file.
